


The Guidance of Polaris

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: The Stars Above [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Cardverse, Comfort, Coronation, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Nyotalia, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: While attending the coronation of the new King of Diamonds, Amelia thinks about the future - and how her duty as King may come sooner than she expects.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: The Stars Above [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Guidance of Polaris

The Kingdom of Diamonds was easily the most extravagant place Prince Amelia of Spades had visited in her lifetime, which was saying something considering she had lived the last nine years of her life tucked away in a palace of her own. The streets of the Diamonds’ capital were lined with golden banners proudly bearing shimmering diamonds in their middles and streamers of gold and orange blew gently in the freezing winter breeze that had come down from the nearby Atlantean Mountains. The Diamond palace was, in itself, a sight to behold. It sat, grand and regal, in the middle of a large crystalline lake, with a bridge of white marble connecting it to the rest of the city. Amelia could see its towering height miles before they’d even reached the bronze gates of the Diamonds’ capital.

Now, however, the young woman watched from her room as servants of the Diamond palace rushed around and prepared for the coronation of their new royals, the reason the Spadians had traveled so far in the first place. The King and Queen of Diamonds had recently died unexpectedly in their sleep and, naturally, their successors would soon replace them as rulers.

The idea worried Amelia. Not because she didn’t trust the new Diamond royals, but because the new King, Francine Bonnefoy, was only twenty-one - four years older than her. Amelia definitely did not feel ready to rule a country, but now that someone she knew was getting coronated the idea was starting to seem very, very real. And very, very scary.

One day, she would go to sleep as Prince of Spades and wake up as King of Spades, and she was not ready for that day to come. Luckily, the only person she could trust to help her sat behind her, engrossed too deeply in the book she’d brought along to notice Amelia’s lingering stare.

Alice was always so pretty when she forgot about the world around her, not that she wasn’t beautiful to begin with. Her hair was always weaved in a complex array of braids and her clothes were always immaculately pressed. She was the perfect image of the Princess she’d been trained to be, but when she was like this, uncaring and forgetful about her surroundings, her rigid posture and frigid tones melted away into someone who was much warmer and far less formal. Princess Alice of Spades was much different than Alice Kirkland and Amelia had secretly made it her mission to see as much of Alice Kirkland as she could.

“Something wrong?”

Amelia’s attention snapped back to reality and she was met with the brilliant green of Alice’s stare. Heat flashed in her and a blush colored her face and burned down the back of her neck. It hadn’t been the first time Alice had caught her staring, and it wouldn’t be the last. Her childhood friendship with Alice had long spilled over into a painfully overwhelming crush and she was horrible at trying to hide it.

“N-no,” she sputtered, snapping her eyes back to the scenery below. The servants, dressed in the golds and oranges of Diamonds, reminded Amelia of a hive of worker bees as they scurried about. Even when the Spadian entourage had arrived and was greeted by the future Diamonds royals, the servants had swept in and settled them into their rooms with frightening speed. They’d hardly even spoken to Francine.

Alice simply raised an eyebrow, clearing not believing her, but not willing to delve into any sort of deep conversation this close to the ceremony. Instead, she laid her book to the side, rose from her place at the table, and approached her, eyes narrowing as she did so. Amelia stood stalk still, afraid to move underneath the other woman’s piercing gaze for fear of revealing anything. Alice came to a stop in front of her, scanning her as she did. If anything, the heat in Amelia’s face returned with a vengeance.

Wordlessly, and without prompting, Alice reached out to her and straightened one of the lapels of her jacket with a gentle tug.

“You look fine, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

It wasn’t, but she was grateful to Alice for trying. The ceremonial outfit she’d been dressed in felt stiff and clunky, even the half cape that had been draped behind her. None of the elaborate clothing she’d worn ever felt comfortable. Alice, of course, was stunning in hers.

She gave Alice a weak smile. “Thank you, you -”

A small knock at her door interrupted the compliment she’d been about to give. Probably for the best since Alice certainly didn’t feel the same way Amelia did about her. If anything, Alice probably just saw her as the same skinny little girl she’d been friends with since they’d become Prince and Princess of Spades. Amelia couldn’t say she blamed her.

The door opened before she could say anything else and Madeline poked her head in. The other woman was dressed in the decorative clothing of the Ace of Spades, appropriate for a coronation, but mobile enough to spring into action in an emergency.

Her sister’s eyes darted between the other two women before she eyed Amelia. “Sorry, did I interrupt?”

Alice jumped away from her as soon as Madeline appeared, a flash of a blush on her cheeks. It was probably just the makeup Alice had put on earlier.

Amelia cleared her throat and turned her attention towards her sister. “No, no, of course not.”

Madeline looked at her as if she knew, and she did. Amelia couldn’t keep a secret like that from her sister. Her other confidant in the palace was Alice, and...well she couldn’t exactly build up the courage to tell her.

“Okay, well, it’s time,” the other girl said. “The King and Queen are waiting for you to join them.”

“Very well,” Alice answered. Amelia offered her arm to Alice - the proper thing for a Prince to do for their Princess - and tried her hardest not to let the blush return when Alice took it. Together, the duo followed their Ace through the corridors of the Diamonds palace. It was almost, if not more, extravagant than their own. With sparkling chandeliers and large bouquets of flowers in ornate ceramic pots and intricately woven tapestries lining the halls. It truly was a lavish palace, fitting for a country as rich as Diamonds, but in the end, it wasn’t home. Alice had thought it was all a bit pretentious. Then again, she didn’t have the best relationship with the soon-to-be King of Diamonds.

The three women entered the Chapel of Diamonds and took their place behind the King and Queen of Spades, who bore their crowns as regally as ever. Around them, Amelia could see the royals of the other kingdoms - Monica Beilschmidt and Sakura Honda accompanied by the King and Queen of Hearts, Anya Braginskaya and the current King and Queen of Clubs, and the occasional Ace or Jack. The most powerful people in the world, all gathered in Diamonds to see the rise of a new King.

Around them, tall stone pillars and golden arches glowed in the sunlight that flowed into the chamber and ornately carved wooden seats sat dozens of well-dressed nobles – lords, dukes, and ladies alike. On the checkered floor of the Chapel, court officials were lined along a long, golden carpet that stretched all the way to two thrones at the end of the room with crowns resting on their cushions. Above them, a choir of people had settled in the rafters, ready to serenade the ceremony as soon as it began.

The scene made Amelia wonder what her own coronation would look like. Would there be this much festivity? This much prestige and effort? Would a choir sing as Chun-Yan placed a crown on her head? Would there be this many people? Amelia felt nauseous thinking about it. Next to her, Alice gave her arm a light squeeze. They had yet to sit down, it was rude to do such a thing until everyone was present for the ceremony.

“Alright?” Alice whispered, trying to keep her voice down and avoid being scolded by the royals in front of them. She shot her a weak smile and nodded, hoping that it was enough of an answer for Alice to dismiss her. Amelia could still feel her stare as the Jack of Diamonds - a severe-looking woman by the name of Adelheid Zwingli - strutted into the room and down to the two thrones waiting to be filled.

Finally, the witnesses in the room could be seated.

Silence flooded the room for a brief, stretching moment before the ringing notes of the choir above them began to vibrate off of the high wooden rafters.

All eyes turned to the doors at the end of the Chapel as they opened to reveal Francine Bonnefoy, the Prince of Diamonds. She was adorned in a silky orange suit, embroidered with an elegant, swirling design in dark yellow, and trailed by a long, black cape lined with white fur and golden braided ropes. On top of her head was a simple crown of soft, yellow gold, precariously placed amongst her brunette curls.

Slowly, and methodically, Francine walked down the aisle towards her Jack, head held high and determination glittering in her eyes. Amelia couldn’t help but admire her because the prospect of becoming King anytime soon was too terrifying for her to think about. Francine was handling it far better than she would.

Francine came to a stop in front of the Jack of Diamonds and kneeled before her. From her place near the thrones, the Jack picked up the Crown of Diamonds and lifted it high into the air, just so the precious jewels embedded in its metal could glitter in the sunlight.

“Francine Bonnefoy, Prince of Diamonds and heir apparent to the Crown, do you so solemnly swear to devote your life, body, and soul to the Kingdom of Diamonds, to protect our land and people from invasions - both foreign and domestic, to devote yourself to ensuring justice and peace, and to uphold the laws by which our Kingdom was found?”

“In these things, I solemnly swear to do.”

“Then by the Divine right of which I have been blessed, I crown you, Francine Bonnefoy, King of Diamonds.” The crown, which had been soaking in the light, came down to rest on Francine’s head, covering the other that she’d been wearing. “May your reign be long and prosperous, and may the Divines grant you wisdom and courage in your rule.”

Francine rose carefully from her kneel, walked to the now empty throne, and lowered herself into the seat. The other woman seemed at peace, even with the large weight that had just been placed on her head.

“Long live the King!”

-

Amelia had been spacey all evening. Even after the long coronation ceremony had ended and the celebratory party had begun, she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering. So while the soft orchestral notes floated through the air and dancers in elegant dress flooded the ballroom floor and wine and food ran aplenty throughout the room, Amelia found herself secluded on a balcony, soaking in the crisp winter breeze, staring up at the vast array of twinkling stars in the midnight sky, and nursing half a glass of red wine.

“Something’s bothering you,” a voice spoke up from behind her. It was soft and gentle, as if its owner were afraid of being too harsh in a moment of vulnerability. Alice always seemed to know exactly when something was wrong, even if she didn’t know what. Amelia had never really been able to lie to her, not for long at least.

She swirled her cup and watched the dark liquid slosh around inside. “I’ve just been thinking…”

“A rarity for you,” she jabbed, coming to stand next to Amelia. The sharp glint in her eyes and the small smile on her lips told Amelia that she was trying to lighten the mood just a little bit.

Amelia smiled at her and took a sip of her wine, savoring the bitter warmth that slithered down her body.

“What were you thinking about?”

The question made Amelia pause. How exactly was she supposed to answer that? She was thinking about everything right now. The inevitably of their own coronation. How much she still had to learn to be ready. How she never felt she’d be ready no matter how much she prepared. How she could feel the warmth of Alice’s body when they were this close together. That last one was the wine talking.

“Everything…” she settled on, staring at her glass instead of Alice. She didn’t know if she could handle looking at Alice right now. “All of this.”

“The party or the coronation?”

Amelia didn’t answer. Surely Alice would think she was being foolish for fearing such a thing? Or maybe she would agree that Amelia wasn’t ready. She didn’t know which one she wanted to be true.

“Francine is only a couple years older than us,” she found herself mumbling, “and now she’s a King…I just don’t feel…”

Amelia paused, trying to find the right word without making herself seem insecure.

“Ready?” Alice finished. There was a certainty in her voice, as if she knew the feeling. “No one is ever truly ready, Amelia. Lessons and practices and mock negotiations will never fully prepare us for ruling. Life is much more turbulent and far more complex for that. All we can do is take it in stride when it comes. Together, like we always do.”

Together. Alice had always been there, for as long as she could remember. The days of her and Mattie living on the streets had faded into fuzzy memories, but the memories of Alice were crystal clear and vivid. Alice always had her back, even if she ended scolding Amelia for something later. It was always Alice, never anyone else. Amelia could feel her heartbeat pick up in her chest. Always.

She wondered if Alice relied on her like she did Alice.

Amelia threw her eyes up to the stars, still shining in the night. They were beautiful. A breeze grazed her cheeks and cooled the blush there.

“Sometimes I just feel like I’m a burden,” she admitted quietly. Amelia could feel Alice’s burning stare on her. “Like I’m the only one who doesn’t know what they’re doing and everyone else is just tolerating me.”

It seemed like the wine had loosened her tongue just a bit. Still, the confession seemed to lift a weight off her chest. And Alice was the only one she trusted with it.

There was a long moment of brutal silence, where all Amelia could bear to do was look out to the sky.

“It’s stupid, I know,” she continued, her brain scrambling to cover her confession when Alice didn’t say anything. “I just feel...behind.”

“Amelia…” Alice finally sighed. She sounded sad. “You’re the most prepared out of all of us. You’re determined in your studies, diligent in your training, and, above all, you’re you. You’ve stayed true to yourself throughout all of this and remained the same stubborn, kind-hearted little girl I met all those years ago. If anyone is best suited to be King, it’s you.”

The words made her heart flutter in her chest.

Amelia turned her attention to Alice for the first time. Her hair was still pinned back in her braids and she still wore the same silver embroidered dress that she’d worn at the coronation. She looked no less stunning in it now than she had earlier.

“You think so?”

The answer was immediate. “Absolutely.”

If it were even possible, Amelia could feel herself fall even deeper in love with Alice. The fire, the loyalty, and sheer stubbornness.

“Thank you,” was all she could think to say. “I can’t think of anyone I would rather have by my side.”

Then, Amelia felt cooling fingertips on her cheek chasing away the burning that had taken them over. Amelia seemed to be doing a lot of blushing on this trip. Alice’s touch guided her face back towards her. She tucked a piece of Amelia’s hair behind her ear and smiled. “Oh my dear, you’ll always have me. Heart and soul.”

Always.

Alice’s fingertips were still resting against her cheek and this close Amelia could see the sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of Alice’s nose and the flecks of gold in her green eyes.

She wanted to kiss her, so badly. But she knew Alice didn’t -

That’s when Alice’s words hit her - crashing into her thoughts like a tidal wave. Had she said…?

Amelia’s thoughts were abruptly cut off by the teasing glint in Alice’s eyes.

“You -”

“Yes.”

Amelia opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish, the implication of Alice’s words taking her own away.

“Amelia?”

“Yeah…?”

“This is the part where you kiss me.”

“I...uhhh, right...I just...umm…”

Amelia didn’t have any time to get off a proper response because Alice gripped the lapels of her jacket, tugged her forward, and pressed her lips against Amelia’s own. Amelia felt herself melt into the kiss, savoring the warmth of her body and the soft press of her lips and the giddy electric feel that was coursing through her.

Before it had begun, it was over. Far too soon.

“Don’t worry about the future, my love,” she whispered, lips ghosting just above Amelia’s. She could still feel the fuzzy warmth of their previous kiss and Amelia already craved more. “I’ll be right by your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here is USUK! Woohoo! I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
